Odd encounter in the shower
by Aesculap
Summary: Actually Dean just wanted to take a shower but heaven had other plans...


AN: Written for the deancastiel **QUICK FIRE 'Roll the Dice' **prompt nr.4** Baby!fic**

**

* * *

**Dean had just stripped and was about to enter the shower as his brother knocked at the closed bathroom door and Sam's voice sounded a bit muffled through the wood: "I'm going to the library, the WLAN is down again. I'm back in an hour or two." "'kay, Sam." Hot water poured down his back and Dean relaxed into the spurt. Steam was filling the small room but he did not care. He had an hour or two. He would take a very long shower and then watch some tv and order pizza or stuff.

He let the liquid flow down over his head and blindly grabbed for the shampoo as he heard the soft rustle of feathers. While his head was practically under water. Strange. Then the next moment Dean blushed. He had just realized that Castiel was watching him. Showering. While being naked. He turned off the water noticing that the transparent shower curtain did not protect from nosy glances at all. It was really Castiel standing there inside the small bathroom. The angel looked somehow harried and he was carrying a naked baby. Huh? "Cas? What...? Did you... Man, I was just trying to take a shower! Knock the next time." "I am very sorry for any inconvenience, Dean. But I need your help." With these words he put the baby in the somehow stunned hunter's arms and made a step backwards. "Please look after him. I need to take care of an other problem. Thank you." Then Dean was alone again. Well, not really alone because there was a baby in his arms right now.

A naked little boy of approximately 9 months age. He had soft reddish hair and huge hazel eyes aimed at the man holding him. "Hello, I'm Dean. What's your name?" Of course he knew the boy could not answer, but small talk was never wrong. And the baby seemed to relax a bit. In the next moment he felt something warm and noticed the boy was peeing. A yellow spurt. Aiming at Dean's belly. Just gross. He turned on the hot water again and washed himself and the baby who was enjoying the shower a lot. A big smile across his chubby face and a never ending support of chuckles and chortles. Dean did not know when Castiel would return to take the boy again but he had no diapers and after their last 'accident' the hunter thought it better to stay under the shower. It was refreshing and unwinding to watch the little boy play with the drops of water coming from the shower head.

The soft rustle of feathers startled him a bit and when Dean raised his head he saw Castiel had returned. But the angel looked more dishevelled than ever, a huge gash on his cheek, blood smeared across his shirt and dirt in his hair. Dean quickly turned off the water, sat the baby boy down on the floor and searched for something to keep the baby occupied. He spotted a small package of handkerchiefs he had not opened yet. Dean remembered how Sammy had always liked to suck on the wrapped tissues and swiftly gave one to the boy before attending the slightly swaying and dazed angel. He really tried hard not to be to embarrassed by the awkward situation - and the fact that he was still naked. Dean place a steadying arm on Castiel's shoulder and took a closer look at the wound at the angel's cheek. It was already healing slowly.

Then suddenly he felt Castiel's arms around him and a white light blinded him. After it was gone again the hunter had to blink a few times before he was sure that he could believe his eyes. They were no longer in the bathroom but in some kind of office. With Zachariah inside. Who was eying Dean irritatedly. Because he was still naked... "Castiel, I gave you the order to protect a baby and you return with a nude man?" The angel seemed to notice his error and swiftly their surroundings changed again. Back in the small bathroom Castiel took the baby in his arms again while Dean hissed: "Cas? What the fuck was that?!" But the angel just mumbled a short "Sorry..." and vanished anew. The hunter shook his head not sure what had happened, as he heard a knock on the door. "Dean? Are you still in there?" "Yeah..." "You're sick? Or jerking off?" "No! I just..." "Don't tell me you showered for over an hour!" "Oh Sam, you would not believe what happened after you left..."


End file.
